In the field of surgery, various types of electro-mechanical apparatuses can be useful for assisting a surgeon in performing complex procedures. In some case, a surgical area can be relatively small and a surgeon's view or perspective of such an area can be somewhat physically limited. It would be further useful to provide an apparatus that can provide information capture, storage, and sharing in such a surgical setting.